


Shaded

by Candygirl112



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, OC Realtionships, Smut, Unrequited Love, cute johnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candygirl112/pseuds/Candygirl112
Summary: Sherlocks dead. Well no not really, but people think he is and a mysterious girl shows up at his grave. He finds out its his criminal, alcoholic, sex addicted teenage daughter. More things happen.





	1. They Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're just looking for the smut go to Chapter 11.

Sherlock Holmes is dead.  
Well, that's what everyone thinks.  
As John Watson walked away from Sherlock’s grave, tears forming in his eyes, a mysterious hooded figure passed him and walked to the grave. The figure steps up to the fresh grave site and sets flowers at its foot, then kneels for a second before standing up and removing their hood. A bundle of soft brown curls fall out, framing a woman's slender face. She glances at the grave with sharp green eyes and looks around, smiling to herself. “Why is there a strange girl who you’ve never seen before standing at your grave sight? The best thing to do here, I think, is to tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a girl named Amber Nathan, who fell for a young boy named William Holmes. William knew Amber had to go to Germany for a secretary job, and even though he was much younger than the girl, she thought he really wanted to be with her. She thought he would even go with her to Germany. Everything was going smoothly until she found out that their whole relationship was a lie. He was just using her.”

“That was long after the drunken mistake he made which resulted in her losing her job and raising a baby on the streets of Germany. She had to catch a cargo lift to America and stayed there for 3 years before finally making it back to London, where she was almost immediately murdered for some easy cash, leaving a 6 year old genius on the streets. So, really, I should be here to dance on your grave and throw a party to celebrate the man who accidentally brought me into the world just to ruin it for me. But I've realized something over the last 10 years. Why should you care about how my mother felt? Being used like that. It's not like it was you getting used. It's not like she even really mattered, not to you. She was just a pawn in the big scheme of things, and people are expendable. We are the only ones that matter. What are normal people other than objects for our use? But that's not exactly the reason why I’m here. I need to get out of the country, and I only have about three hours to do it, so you can come out from behind that tree now.”

  
Sherlock, who was in fact hiding behind the tree closest to the grave, thought to himself. N _o, it’s not possible. There's no way this could be my child, I’m fairly certain I never… Well there was that one time with,_  He pauses, unable to remember the name for a moment, _Amber, but it’s almost impossible, and it didn’t even really count. Okay, think! If this is true and not some dramatic scheme, then I have to help her.  Because of me, she is a criminal and I guess that means I have to stop her, but if she is of my own blood, maybe I don’t have to. I mean, if I'd committed a crime, no one would ever catch me. So how did she get caught? Good policemen? No, she was a little sloppy. She was a bit… intoxicated. An alcoholic at 16, not to mention the sex addiction. Wow, daddy issues is right! Now if I get her out of the country she will just continue her crime spree, but if I don’t she’ll go back to jail, and escape again within the next 24 hours and possibly come after me and blow my cover. So I really don’t have much of a choice. If she has three hours, then I can show her why she has to help people. No, that would be too hard, take too long. She’s been helpless and no one has helped her before. If she sees other people helping she will just assume everyone else is worth helping and instead of doing robberies, she’ll might go to murder. What if I helped her and then other people help her? If she wants out of the country, she’ll get out, but first I’ll take her somewhere to help her._  
He stepped out from behind the tree and was about to say some of what he just thought when she burst into a fit of laughter.


	2. They Make a Plan

“Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!” Sherlock yelled, concerned and shocked.

“Well, one, you changed your name to Sherlock. I mean, what kind of a name is Sherlock? Two, you really believe that crap? Of course I know normal people are not expendable. It was a test to see how much that doctor of yours has changed you. All the rest is true, but seriously you thought I hated normal people? Where would I be without those idiots, there would be nothing to steal and if everyone was the way we are, then no one would be! I don’t really get the logic of that. But seriously enough chatter, I really need to get out of here,” she said, smiling deviously. Not giving him time to reply, she ran off the direction she had come, clearly expecting him to follow.                                                                                

Which he did, to a police car parked at the edge of the grave yard. She got in the passenger side door. Sherlock, without hesitation, jumped in the back. Another girl with shoulder length blue hair and almond colored eyes was in the driver seat and she drove off the instant Sherlock closed the door.                                                                                      

 “Where did you get this car, and where exactly are we going?” Sherlock asked quizzically.

“I stole it, obviously, and I was hoping you could tell me where we're going. I mean, I assumed you had a plan.” She answered with that smile that never seemed to leave her face.

“Yes, but it didn’t involve a stolen police car or an illegitimate daughter. I don’t know if I can get both of us in a cargo hold on its way to New Zealand,” Sherlock had a sharp tone.

“Oh I think I can take care of that.” She chuckled sneakily, while pulling her computer out of her bag. She logs in and goes onto the airline website. With a few fast clicks she added fake names to the list of employees and printed out an employee clearance card out the side of her computer for both her and Sherlock. Sherlock takes it and then waits for her to tell him her plan, after a couple of minutes of silence she does. “So, we go into the airport at the west wearing the name badges and tell any of the employees that stop us that we are new employees that are lost and we have to load the cargo onto the New Zealand flight. They give us directions and we confuse the people that are actually there to load the bags and tell them to leave for a different one, you know all the manipulation tactics. Get into the carrier and possibly get into the top part below the seat and above the cargo bay, so we don’t freeze to death in the unventilated cargo area.”

After she finished recapping the plan she looked pretty proud of herself, that is until Sherlock rebuffed, “Perfectly sound plan, but I think it would be much simpler to just drive to the private landing strip where my brothers jet is waiting and go from there.” He was obviously trying to see what plan she would come up with.

She looked almost disappointed for 2 seconds, “ Simpler maybe, but my plan was more fun, yours is just boring.”

“So you prefer to risk going back to jail or possibly getting shot on sight in another country just for the thrill?”

“Well yeah, don’t you? I mean, what is life without a little adventure? Right, nothing, and speaking of adventures, let's play a little game.


	3. She is Explained

Tell me everything you know about me, that I didn’t tell you so I can give you a little test on your “deductions”.”

“ You're a heavy drinker and a criminal but you've only been caught once which is why you need out of the country. You weren’t on the streets for long you got taken in by someone and you still live with whoever that was. You have  online doctorate degrees in psychology, computer programing , computer analyzing, Criminal justice, Foreign language, and possibly, Mathematics, all of which you got just for the hell of it since you already have a job you like .

You are a very sexual person, I'm not going to say anymore on that though it is obvious. You enjoy your job as a  secretary, you have a big abandonment issue which is probably because of your mother's death or perhaps because of me.  Your main goal when you started stealing was to make the people that have made your life a living hell suffer and feel what you felt so you have stolen from a lot of german banks and some american people possibly London too. You work somewhere in the government and your in cars a lot. Also you’ve known your driver for roughly 5 years and she is the only person except perhaps the women who took you in who you fully trust with your life. Did I miss anything or do you want me to tell you the entire history of the field next to us to.”

He rushed through the deduction with a face that said, even though he was enjoying it, he felt like she was making fun of him.

She just smirked “ That was good, though I wasn’t taken in by a woman and I’m not a heavy drinker.” “There's always one thing, and yes you are you just haven’t admitted it to yourself yet.”

She looked over at the driver “do you think I’m a heavy drinker.”

“Yeah a bit” she said without even looking at Andrea.

She turned back to Sherlock, “okay fine, explain how you knew all those things.”

“ You have been constantly tapping your hand silently against the seat, which suggests you're waiting for your next fix, figuring out of what is easy, you have all the signs of a drunk just not the obvious ones, the way your hand curves suggests you're used to having a bottle in it, that along with the bulge in the side pocket of your bag that can only be made if a flask is constantly in it, not to mention the fact that you got caught which could mean that you were trying to or that you were to drunk to be careful.

You have been in jail recently you even smell like jail and you only just stole those clothes 2 hours ago the tags are still on them, you have marks on your arms that can only be made from handcuffs being pulled too tightly, which suggests you did something big enough for the police to be extra careful since you even had them on in your cell.

You have the hair of someone who's lived in the same place for a while ponytails on your wrist that have been well worn in your very clean and you did all your crimes secretly which means you were trying to keep them from someone who’s helped you, only plausible conclusion it's the person who took you off the streets, and you don’t have the haunted look so you couldn’t have been out there for long.

You’ve bookmarked Ashworth University’s sight on your computer, and there are not very many degrees you can get from there and even fewer you would be interested in because you wouldn’t waste your time on useless degrees. You have worn knees, a sore neck you smell like a lot of different perfumes, not to mention the bite and finger nail marks on your neck legs and back, do I really need to say more?

   If you didn’t like your job you wouldn’t be doing it, you have no need to, you’ve obviously spent a lot of time at desks because of the indent on your inner arm, which means typing which means office work but not a reporter you don’t even smell like ink, and you work the phone a lot but not an office phone your own personal cell phone, which means most likely private secretary.

You're not someone that would think to steal when you have a nice setup like you do so the only reason you would steal is for revenge, and the most likely thing you want revenge on is the government of the three countries that made your life suck, at least at first you stole for revenge but then you just stole for the rush. If you didn’t have abandonment issues you never would have come to me, you could have escaped the country on your own you proved as much when you told me the plan you had, you saw your opportunity to need me and you took it you’ve probably been looking for such an opportunity and was ecstatic when you read about my death and were sent to prison because it gave you the perfect excuse.

You’re too comfortable in this car you haven’t even fidgeted once so that must mean you're used to long car trips and the only reason you would go on long car trips as a secretary would if you worked somewhere in the government and constantly were driven to government facilities. You didn’t have that bag with you when you came to the grave sight or when you went to jail which means you trusted you driver enough to go into your house and get it for you, also to drive you, a criminal around and discuss your plans in front of her that suggests that you’ve known her for at least three years, but that laptop is your life and you trusted her with it, seeing as it's the only thing you're taking with you to disappear and you can only really trust someone with your life if you’ve either been put through a traumatic experience together or the more likely option you’ve known her for more than 5 years.”

Andrea thinks then says “Was it really that obvious, I guess I’ll have try harder to hide all that, except maybe you should think about where you’ve seen me before, I am only letting you see these things about me I could hide it as easily as someone could hide a tattoo on their back.”

He was sure she was being overconfident I mean he didn’t even remember seeing her before, but then he thought about it. He saw her at a party,a year ago looking like everyone else her intellect clearly hidden under a short dress and a ton of makeup, he hadn’t even noticed her, then just a glance from out of the side of his eye. He saw her at a lunch date he had with his brother, she came into his office and handed him a paper, that time he did look at her and he saw nothing off about her he saw a city girl born and bred he saw a middle child that was always looking for her boss's attention. He didn’t see this girl, he saw someone normal and pathetic and he didn’t even think twice about it. There were other times he saw her all of the rest of them at public places where his brother was as well it wasn’t hard to connect the dots.


	4. Feelings Happen

“I was right you do work in the government in fact you work for my brother as his personal secretary, ha I can’t wait to see his face when he hears you’re his niece.” She just looked at him for a second and then it finally clicked.

“He already knows, you told him before you told me? He’s the one that took you in, how could you go to him?” Sherlock says clearly upset.

“It was actually quite easy I needed help, I hated you, I thought who else would take me in because I wasn’t going to go to you, and it struck me, your brother would take me in he could give me a place to stay and all I would have to do is tell him the truth. Though I was expecting to only be at his house for a little while, but I got a bit attached and when I turned fifteen he made me his secretary.”

She made it sound like it wasn’t the most insulting thing she could have done to Sherlock. He just looked out the window clearly not wanting to say anymore.

“Oh, are you really going to be that way.” She waits for him to reply, when he doesn’t say anything she says “fine I don’t need you to talk to me.” She immediately starts fidgeting with her seat, she can almost taste the silence in the car it's so thick.

She gets out her computer and just messes around on it until they pull up to the private government airport that houses Mycroft's private jet. After the driver flashes her possibly fake government clearance ID at the man at the gate he lets them in and they go to the plane at the end of the runway. After Sherlock and Andrea get out of the car the driver, drives a little ways down the runway, gets out of the car, walks up to where Andrea and Sherlock are standing and pushes a button on the remote that's in her hand. The car blows up in a big display of fire and smoke.

Sherlock and Andrea are far enough away from it not to get burnt but not far enough away to not feel the intense heat now coming off it. Sherlock’s jaw drops in complete shock. Seeing his expression Andrea says

“ What? did you think I was just going to let them find it here?” When he doesn’t reply she sighs

“Well, we need to get on the plane there going to be here in about 3 minutes to investigate the explosion, and you know people don’t really like random explosions, for some reason” She enters the jet without looking behind her and he follows her. The driver runs to a different part of the base where a car is parked. She reaches it just as the plane lifts off the ground.

Sherlock and Andrea go into separate aisles on the plane. Hours have passed by when he gets up and sits on the aisle a crossed from hers . She is reading a book with her legs propped up on the edge of the seat in front of her. She doesn’t even look up when he sits down, he clears his throat, still no response then he says

“Where did you get a book? your bag wasn’t big enough to hold that and four bottles of liquor.” She still doesn’t even acknowledge that he’s talking to her. He sighs “Okay, I may have over reacted a little bit, and um I understand that you wouldn’t go to me when you were in trouble, I mean I probably wouldn’t go to me if I needed help. That's why I don’t understand why so many people do I guess I’m just that good um.”

She puts down the book “Mycroft keeps a stack of books in the last two seats for me, I get terribly bored on these trips.”

He looks to the back and sees the books “I can’t believe I missed that, so you uh like to read then.” She smiles awkwardly at him “You already knew that.” “Um yeah I did, but I don’t know your favorite book.”

She laughs a little. “Ha are you trying to be a father now? (Sigh) I don’t have a favorite book I like the classics and, science fiction.” He wrinkles his nose

“Science fiction, what use is reading about a technological future when we're going be invaded by japan no matter what we write about it.” “Yeah I know it's not exactly what you read when you were a kid, it's not a history of mathematics or anything.” He looked confused for a second “ You know about that?” Andrea looked at him apologetically as realization dawned on him

“Mycroft told you about our childhood. What else did he tell you.” He seemed mad but not mad enough to ignore her again so she said. “Well, he told me all about you when I asked him to, you were kind of an obsession of mine. I had to go to the places you were going to be, I solved the cases alongside you, without you knowing of course, I asked him about every single detail of your life. I had to ask the exact right questions to get even a word out of him, but it was worth it I even met my um your mother.”

He looked mad for a second but then he just nodded like he accepted the fact that everyone in his family met his daughter before he did. “You did, what was that like?” She looked down and started messing with the strings on her hoodie

“ I didn’t tell her that she was my grandmother, since that's what you're worried about. No Mycroft canceled his day out with her when she was in town and said he felt bad about it so his assistant, me, would show her some sights in London with my all clearance pass. Well it was pretty good and she is really amazing I don’t even think you realize how much she sacrificed for you but I guess that's just what having kids is about, and after a couple times of taking her around sight seeing, she, she said I was like the daughter she never had, that was the only time I’ve ever cried in front of someone.”

“Oh, um” Sherlock looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden. She laughed at his attempt at feelings.


	5. Leaving and Stuff

“Of course, I also love your blog.”

“My blog?”

“Yeah you know the one John writes about you.”

“Oh you read that, well I am not near as pig headed as John says I am.”

“Ha yes you are. You know, I’m glad you found him.”

“Who, John? I guess I’m glad I did too.”

“You know what Mycroft thinks right?”

“Yes, (sigh) I know what him and probably everyone else thinks.”

“They're not wrong you know, he could be really good for you.”

“He’s already good for me, I don’t need a (shudder) relationship.”

“Oh, I get it, it's not that you're not, into him it's that you are scared of a committed relationship. I mean I do get it, you would probably find me dead before you found me sleeping in the same bed with someone twice.” He is suddenly flustered.

“I’m not... I mean ...I, I’m not talking to you about this.”

“Whatever you say.” She smiles knowingly. She ends up falling asleep on Sherlock's shoulder. He looks down at her, hardly believing he could make such an amazing person, or a person at all for that matter. He runs his hand over her hair gently so not to wake her and then he whispers to her sleeping form.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, I’m sorry I couldn’t watch you grow up and i’m so jealous that my brother did. I don’t care that you steal things I wouldn’t even care if you murdered people. I just regret everything that's happened to you except that you exist at all because if I could go back and change it I wouldn’t. You are the most important thing in my life now whether I like it or not, and I promise from now on I will protect you from the world and always be there when you need me.”

When he kisses the top of her hair and goes to sleep, a single tear falls down her cheek. When she wakes up he is a crossed the aisle from her fake reading a book. She yawns and stands up. “You know if I could, I would watch me sleep too , but I think I’m just vain that way.”He doesn’t even try to argue with her. “How did you sleep?” He asks his face still buried in the book.

“Okay I guess,” She said rubbing the back of her neck, then she looked around her in realization ”wait are we landed?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“For half an hour, I‘m sure the pilot has better things to do than wait around here, who’s getting off?”

“Well I have to be in Russia and this is Japan so I’m pretty sure it's you.”

“Oh okay,” she gets her bag out from above her seat and starts to head towards the door. Sherlock puts down his book and gets up. He awkwardly hugs her and she returns it just as awkwardly. He steps back and then says “Goodbye Andrea.” She moves towards the, door opens it and just before exiting replies “goodbye dad.” Sherlock is frozen in his spot even as the door closes and the plane is readying for take off. _Did she just call me dad? I’ve never been called dad before I didn't think I ever would be. I hate to admit it but I’m going to miss my, my (deep breath) daughter._


	6. Arguments and Reuniting

Sherlock Holmes has returned.

Sherlock is sitting in Mycroft's office in Kazakhstan Russia. He is glaring at his older brother who is sitting indifferently on the other side of his desk reading a folder full of papers . He doesn't look up from the papers.

“We have reason to believe, that London is going to be at..” Sherlock interrupts him

“How could you do it?”

“I’m sure I have no idea as to what your referring too, now London is..” He interrupted him again. “Andrea.” He said the one name he had been thinking for two years.

“I assure you I haven’t done anything to her, but seri…”

“You didn’t tell me, about her. I have a teenage daughter who you knew about for 12 years now and you didn’t tell me.”

“Per her request as I’m sure she’s told you.” He wasn’t even trying to talk now knowing Sherlock would just interrupt him.

“No it wasn’t her, she wanted to go to me, she’s wanted to meet me ever since she was twelve, but you advised her not to and fed her lies about me. What is it, are you jealous that I have a daughter and you're so alone? You and your country.”

“I did not lie to her, I merely told her the worst of you it's not the same thing.” He was still so calm compared to Sherlock's fuming.

“For what reason?”

“She deserves to have a real father not some lower level detective with a drug problem.”

“Who even asked you, who gave you the choice to keep something like this from me?”

“I get that you're mad but we don’t have time for your little temper…”

“You think you did a good job raising her she drinks, she steals, she seeks sexual companionship in complete strangers because of you. None of this would have happened if you told me right away.” At his accusation Mycroft got a little less calm.

“Like you could have raised a 6 year old while you were high off your latest drug.” Sherlock stood up and stormed out of the room, looking very much like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

  
  


*********

  
  


After storming from Mycroft's office he had stolen his private plane and made his way back to London. Now he knew he couldn't worry about Andrea, who was not back from wherever she was now. He had to focus on the 2nd most important person in his life; John. He snuck into his old apartment and found that it had been uninhabited for the two years, he had been gone. Then he went online and found out that John had a new apartment on North Gower Street. He broke in and found John's planner, and saw that he was going to be at a restaurant on a date tonight. Then he went back to his apartment and waited.

When Sherlock got to the restaurant John was at a table all alone. He went into the restaurant stole an employee hat from the hat rack and went to John's table.

“What would you like to drink sir.” He said with a Irish accent.

“Just water for me thank you, I don’t know what he’ll be having.” John said gesturing to the chair opposite him without looking up.

“Okay sir I just need you to sign right there.” He gave him a paper on a clipboard, without even looking at it John signs it and gave it back still not looking up.

“Forgive me for intruding sir but is everything alright.”

“I just, I lost a friend two years ago, and now i'm on this date trying to get over him, but I still feel like I’m somehow betraying him, you know?” John looked up after this sentence and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

“I can assure you that you’re not.” Sherlock said in his normal voice all the regret he was feeling at having left John showing in his eyes.

“You, yo-yo-ou.” He looked at Sherlock shock, disbelief and hurt flashing across his face.

“I know you must have some questions, but before we get into that I just have one question.” John looked at him with a burning hatred.

“When did you start dating guys, I thought you said you weren’t gay.” John looked at him for a moment then he lunged for his throat. They got kicked out of the restaurant and just as they passed the door they saw John's date. He was coming into the restaurant when he saw them and he just looked shocked for a second but then he followed them into the alley way beside the restaurant.

“You were alive that whole time and you didn’t think to tell me, do you have any idea how hard these couple years have been on me.” John was whisper yelling at Sherlock tears in his eyes. John's date just awkwardly leaned against the side of the building watching it all unfold. Sherlock looked at John who was choking back tears.

“I was going to tell you, I was but Moriarty's hitmen had to believe I was dead and I calculated the risks of telling you against the benefits and it was just too risky.”

“Okay, you couldn’t tell me to protect me, is that what you're saying, or just to protect yourself, because I would have been fine, no much more than fine, if you just told me you weren’t dead, no not even that you just had to give me a sign and I would have waited for you. But noo you were to busy being dead!”

“You know I would have told you I just… couldn’t, believe me you were the only person I wanted to tell, I would have gladly traded my brothers knowledge for yours but you don’t have a get away jet and terrorist information.”

“So your brother knew, really who else did you tell?” Sherlock looked uncomfortable for a second.

“Just him Molly Hooper and a handful of my homeless network.” He said counting them off in his head.

“Mo.. Molly Hooper? you told your annalist and not your….” He suddenly trailed off and started to look uncomfortable.

“ Look John I understand that you're upset but London is going to be under attack if you don’t help me.”

“Help you? After everything you put me through, I’ve had a lot of time to think about this and I won’t, even though I …” He stomped out of the alley and muttered under his breath “love you.” His date followed him out of the alley after giving Sherlock an apologetic glance.

 


	7. Sherlock Has Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnlock Happens (finally)

A crossed the world Andrea wakes up and pulls on her robe before getting up and sitting at the desk right next to the bed. The woman in the bed starts to wake up as she looks around her “Andrea what are you doing come back to bed.” The woman says sleepily. She rolls her eyes in her direction before closing the letter she was writing in an envelope and signing the front of it. Then she thinks _I’m on my way dad._

 _***_ _***_ _***_

John and Sherlock solved the terrorism case and Sherlock started to feel weird around John. John was leaving the house more and more to go to his dates house ( which Sherlock knew now was named Mark), and every time he would leave, Sherlock would find himself thinking about John and about what he could be doing now. One night at 1 in the morning while Sherlock is waiting for John to get back from Marks house, he realized that he was jealous of Johns date. He just wanted to spend more time with his roommate, but he knew that wasn't it. _What is this its not like i've developed * shudder * feelings for John. Thats utterly ridiculous. He's just my friend and I haven't felt this way towards any other person. Everyone i've been in a “relationship” with was just to get information or otherwise use them. But then again... there was irene. I've really become soft haven't I uhhhhhhhh._ He throws a chair halfway acrossed the room. Then sits on the table calmly. _What ever this means its not something I can afford, on any count i'm too busy for any kind of * shudder * intimacy and it would be highly unprofessional..._ The door opens unexpectedly and John stumbles in obviously heavily intoxicated.

“Heyyyyy” His voice is slurred as he tries to make his way over to where Sherlock sits on the table. Sherlock gets up off the table and comes towards him when John stumbles again.

“John where have you been? You smell like a liquor store. What kind of things are Mark and you doing that you should come home in such a state?” John looks up at him in a very dizzy state almost like he doesn't see him.

“Sherlock? I just couldn't take it how can I stay with him when I want you? But no no i'm a bad bad person.” John slurred his words and is in a fit of laughter by the end of them. Sherlock puts his hand on Johns and tries to pull him over to the couch.

John responds to the gentle touch and hugged the other man tightly not giving him time to refuse he buries his head in Sherlock's hair, and Sherlock was so shocked at the unexpected touch that he just let him. Then John turned his head toward Sherlock's and kissed him. Sherlock was still in too much shock to do anything about it, until two seconds after John's mouth reaches his, when he kisses John back surprising himself and the smaller man. No matter that Johns mouth tastes like a liquor store, Sherlock still feels like this is how its supposed to be like maybe this is what he'd wanted to do since the moment he met John. But he knows John will probably not remember any of this in the morning and allows himself only a few more minutes of kissing before peeling John off of him and making sure he lays down on the couch. He does and then passes out a satisfied smile on his face.

When John wakes up he knows something is different. He's still in last nights clothes and he's lying on the couch instead of his bed but its not that... its something else. He tries to remember what happened last night but its all a blur after breaking up with Mark. He starts to get some fuzzy images just as Sherlock comes into the room he seems different too. He looks the same, blue bath robe perfect curly hair and newspaper curled up under his arm. “ There are eggs on the stove.” he says before sitting down in his chair and starting to read his newspaper. John tries to sit up but a massive headache pulls him right back down. He gets up after a second and makes himself a cup of coffee skipping the eggs. Then he sits back down on the couch sips the coffee and tries to remember last night. _So I came home … and I drank a lot, like a lot a lot. Hmm and Sherlock was here... … … Umm kiss? What? That can't be right._

“Um Sherlock... what happened last night?” Sherlock doesn't even look away from the newspaper. “How would I know I was in bed before you got home.” Now John knows that something must have happened, Sherlock never goes to bed before three and even if he did he's always stayed up until John gets home. _But why would Sherlock lie? Unless..._

“Soooo.... nothing weird happened?”

“How the hell would I know what happened what ever your thinking its just a realistic hallucination, brought on by excessive amounts of alcohol.”

“That proves it then, we kissed didn't we.” Sherlock didn't even flinch never taking his eyes of the newspaper.

“Don't be absurd" This made John more than a little angry. He remembered it now... not in perfect detail but he knew it happened and he knew Sherlock had kissed him back, so why would he try to hide the fact that is ever happened. In a moment of pure impulse he stomped over to Sherlock tore the newspaper out of his hands and holds his face in his hands before bending down and kissing him passionately he keeps kissing him and after a second Sherlock kisses him back just as passionately this goes on for ten minutes. When they finally break apart John is sitting in Sherlock's lap his legs wrapped around the bigger mans waist. Both of their mouths are sore and red from kissing and Sherlock just non-nonchalantly moves his hair out of his eyes and says “ You still taste like a liquor store.” John just laughs and Sherlock smiles.

Since that morning John has been overjoyed, even though Sherlock wants to keep it a secret ( can’t have anyone knowing I am susceptible to that kind of thing, there would be riots in the street) they decided to not be in a relationship exactly, well Sherlock has just decided not to call it that, but they are doing all the relationship things Sherlock is even sleeping in John's bed.

When Sherlock woke up in John's bed he immediately forgot where he was, when he realizes he smiles to himself and then quickly stops. He actually had no idea why John had wanted him to share his bed. Nothing sexual had happened between them and,they had two perfectly working beds plus he needed his sleeping space, but just then he woke up and the sun hit John’s face he understood, if only for a second, then the sun left his face and John started to stir. He looked up at Sherlock as he was getting up. The smile from last nights make out session, still on his face.

 


	8. Misunderstandings and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea's back.

Sherlock left John’s room and went down to the kitchen to get his morning tea. John got up shortly after that and went outside to check the mail as is their usual morning routine. When he got back up his entire atmosphere had changed, when he went to get the mail he was smiling and cheery, when he got back the smile was still on his face but it was obviously fake now, and he was waiting to ask Sherlock a question. Sherlock could tell from the way his mouth almost opened and the way his eyes kept going from the stack of mail to him. Obviously something in the mail had upset him in a jealous sort of way and it made Sherlock curious, but he knew John would spit it out as soon as he couldn’t help his curiosity, so he waited patiently while John tried to control his features.

“Who is she?” He asked trying to be nonchalant about it but failing miserably. Sherlock looked up at him feigning boredom while his mind was working.

“Who’s who John.”

“Well we got an interesting letter from a woman in Greece.” John was trying to keep his calm but his anger showed in his voice.

He threw the letter a little too hard at Sherlock who saw that on the front in unmistakably girly handwriting was his name and a stamp from Greece.

“So who is she, when did you go to Greece, and what does she want?” There was a hard jealous edge to John's words,

”Calm down John I didn’t even go to Greece, it's probably just a client.”

“Oh” John said calming down he hadn’t considered that possibility. Sherlock opened the letter and froze when he saw the first two words. Dear Dad, _Andrea. She sent me a letter probably telling me she’s coming back, like she said she was, and I didn’t even tell John about her yet, it's not that I haven’t thought about telling him, it's just when is the best time to say oh by the way I have a daughter._

John read his face as he processed all this and his calm simmered to anger again.

“So, not a client then, I can’t believe you, you weren’t going to tell me about this affair of yours, you know that your actions carry consequences…”

Sherlock looked up at him.

“Shut up John, it's not an affair, it's my daughter.” Shock and disbelief crossed his face.

“Oh umm, your daughter? Of course, so quick question since when did you have a daughter!?”

“Well technically i’ve had a daughter for 18 years but I assume you mean how long have I known about her which would be 2 years.”

“So that's another thing from the time you were “dead” that you weren’t planning on telling me then?”

“Don’t be ridiculous John I would have never been able to keep something so big from you.”

“Oh so if you could have kept it from me, you wouldn’t have told me.” Sherlock ignores him and starts to read the letter.

“John” the change in his tone makes John silent

“she’s on her way here, she says she will be here within the hour.”

“Well that's just great not like we had plans today or anything, why would she be coming here. You do know that you don’t owe her anything…”

“I do owe her, I owe her everything it's because of me she exists and it's because of me she’s in trouble so I will give her anything that she needs and right now that's a place to stay, John make up the guest bedroom she will be staying with us for a while.”

John sulks off to do as he was told, unsure why he always follows Sherlock's orders. When he’s done making the room look presentable the doorbell rings. “John would you get that i’m busy.”

Sherlock yells from the kitchen, _no doubt he just picked up a project to make it look like he wasn’t just sitting here waiting on her._ He thought, then realized it didn’t matter why, he had to get the door, he still had to do it. So he got up and opened the door. The girl that was standing on the other side wasn’t, what he had expected, he knew this girl.

 

“Anthea what are you doing here?”

She tucked her loose strands of dark hair behind her ear and suddenly looked very young. When he had seen her last she was more professional, a grown adult, now she struck him as a reckless teenager. In her black boots dark eyeliner and short skirt. He couldn’t believe he’d … well that's a thought for another time. She was watching him while he analyzed her.

“Oh yeah I almost forgot your were dad's pet.” she said flipping her hair and smacking her gum.

“I uh wait do you need me for something.” Then it sunk in _dad. “_ You’re Sherlock’s daughter? No how can that be we…” She looked at him a humorous gleam in her deep light green eyes that he now realized looked exactly like Sherlock's.

“Oh yeah that.. Well you have a lot more to lose if you tell people about that, I mean you’re his best friend … more than that it looks like actually, and you having slept with me will definitely put a dent in your relationship, not to mention the fact you would get arrested if anyone found about about it. Where is he in the kitchen?”

She walks right past him and into the house leaving him dumbstruck. When he finally snaps out of it she’s already in the kitchen.

“Hey dad, how was Russia and New Zealand.”

“Dry and crowded. Greece?”

“Overactive.” she says humor flashes into her eyes then turns to concern.

“What did you do to your leg you need to be more careful.”

“I didn’t do anything it is just a scratch.”

“You should know, you can fool your little pet but not me.”

“Speaking of John did you meet him.”

“Oh yes we had a lovely talk about minuscule things let me look at it.”

“No, I said it was nothing, it really is nothing.”

“It's this deep” she holds out her hands.

“You’re trying to distract me… what did you talk to John about.”

“His love life now let me see.” She pulls up his pant leg before he can stop her.

“You need stitches.” She says matter of factly. John who stood in the doorway during that whole encounter, went over to Sherlock and looked at the wound.

“When did you...? You know i’m a doctor I could have fixed this way before now. ”

“I know that John i’ve just been... busy.”

“Busy.. like hiding your daughter and working on your secret American assignment busy? What else are you hiding from me?”

John is furious stalking across the room and getting his medical supplies before kneeling down and starting to stitch up Sherlock’s cut without his permission. Sherlock looks unfazed by his stitching but Andrea can see it’s hurting him.

“You need to numb it first.” She says now from the doorway.

“I know what i’m doing i’m a doctor.” John snaps at her.

“Fine i’ll just be in my room.” she holds up her hands in defense then leaves the kitchen. “When did you do this?” John asks him concern soaking his now soft voice.

“Just a couple of days ago when we chased that identity thief. It didn’t really matter all that much so I just left it.” Sherlock says now, answering his question. John cursed under his breath

“You can’t just do that! Get hurt and not tell anyone about it, you're not indestructible no matter how much you may think your mind is.” He says now finished stitching and puts the medical supplies back on the counter

“I know my mind's not indestructible brains are actually one of the softest organs in the human body and can be easily bruised.” Sherlock says pulling down his pant leg and turning back to the table.

“Uhhg you know what I meant, I worry about you.” John looked down as if he were embarrassed to admit it.

“Well yes, but you have no reason too i’m still alive aren’t I?” From the look on John’s face he realized he should have chosen his words more carefully. No one needed a reminder of the time he was “dead”.

“You could have died if it had gotten infected.”

“Don’t be ridiculous John, I would barely have gotten sick.”

Andrea comes down the stairs and looks at their faces before saying “ I’m sorry to interrupt your little lovers quarrel, but I haven’t eaten since 1 this morning, and there isn’t much food in the house...” Sherlock looks up at her words and then smooths back his hair. “Oh yes of course, we should go out to that deli down the street come along John.”

“Actually no, you know what i'm not going... go have father daughter time, while I sit here and brood. And don't think your getting out of talking about this, we are going to have a very long talk the instant you get back.”

“Suit yourself John, Andrea lets go.”

 


	9. Idle Chatter with Cases

Later at the deli, Andrea and Sherlock are sitting acrossed from each other at a circular table with a checkered table cloth. Andrea is taking occasional bites of a muffin and drinks out of a silver flask. While Sherlock is just watching her and looking disapprovingly at the flask.

“What? Its only chicha, hardly 10 % alcohol content.” Sherlock shakes his head then realizing getting on to her for drinking so early in the morning, (or at all) is a battle he would loose, so not worth fighting for. “What have you been doing for two years?” He asks obviously concerned.

“I could ask you the same question.” She says sipping her flask again.

“A more interesting question is, since when have you and John been a thing. I thought you were afraid of commitment.” She asks him amusement seeming to be a permanent fixture in her eyes.

“Uhhg we are not a thing. And even if we were i'm not having this conversation.”

“With me?”

“With anyone, these things _should_ be private.”

“But they are not, not from me or Mycroft, which by the way is your _relationship_ with John the reason you haven't talked to him since you got back?” Sherlock shudders on the word relationship just like she knew he would.

“Its not a (sigh) …, that among other reasons.” Once again realizing that arguing against Andrea is a lost cause, he stops denying and diverts the conversation.

“Oh yeah.. he told me about your little break down in his office.” She says hesitating, she knows how tough it was to accept, that she was closer with Mycroft than she'd ever been with he real father.

“It wasn't a break down. I just don't understand why he was even involved in this at all.”

“Don't be jealous. I'm staying at your house now aren't I, if I'd wanted, I could have easily gone back to the house I was practically raised in.”

Just then the food they ordered arrived. Sherlock had a sandwich that he didn't even touch and Andrea's was a gigantic cinnamon bun that she eagerly dug into when it was set down.   
“So what about cases?” She asked mouth full, trying to change the subject.  
“Well there is this one case i'm on.” She got very exited and nearly shouted “Well tell me about it.”

“There's a new gallery opening up at this art museum and before they even announced that it was going to open, one of the exhibits got stolen. At first I thought thats boring but then I looked deeper and the painting was locked in a windowless room with the only key, to the steel enforced door, that wasn't touched, is with the manager who obviously didn't steal it. So I thought the thief hid in the painting. But all of them are just that... paintings and it is physically impossible to hide in one of them. And if that wasn't interesting enough the guard in charge of the exhibit was found dead , not on the night of the theft, but three days later in his apartment. But thats not even the best part. No one knows which painting was stolen because it was replaced with an exceptional fake. The only reason they even know its gone is the alarm. And the note on the wall in the room, saying “I stole one of your paintings.””

By the end of his explanation she was bubbling over with excitement.  
“THats awesome! Let me help.”  
“I don't know, Andrea... I work alone.”  
“But you don't, what about John and Lestrade?”  
“I don't work with any of them, their just there to give a layman's opinion on cases.” She rolls her eyes at him.  
“Yeah right let me help pleeeeeasssee. If you don't you know i'll just find a way to get in on the case without your permission.” He pretends to think about it for a moment before sighing in defeat knowing she's right.   
“fine you can help if you don't get in the way.”  
“Yay! What are we waiting for we need to get back to your apartment, and look at the case files!” She shoves the rest of the cinnamon bun in her mouth and races outside with out waiting for him to follow her, because she knows he will. Sherlock sighs and gets up to follow her. She is standing right outside looking quizzical. When he gets to where she is, she starts walking they walk in silence until she talks.

“ Oh and by the way you were right... about my driver i've known her for … 8 years now. We met on the street. Her names Jade.” Sherlock nods noticing that she twirls her little silver wire bracelet around her wrist when she talks about Jade. She looks like she wants to say something else but then she gets a far off look in her eye and stays silent. Sherlock's not one to push so he walks beside her in silence until they reach the building. She runs up the stairs ahead of him and looks for the case file. When he gets up the stairs, she has found it and is sitting crossed legged on the table reading intently. John is just around the corner, a cup of coffee in his hand. He seems to have calmed down because he is smiling at Andrea and smiles at Sherlock when he see's him. When Sherlock goes over to him, John whispers. “She reminds me of someone.” Sherlock knows what he means he kisses his cheek and says “ I didn't mean to make you worry.” John sighs. “I guess that's as close to an apology as i'm gonna get.”

 


	10. Just Some Discussions

They go over to Andrea and start discussing and planning out how to solve the case. Ultimately they decide to send Andrea to the Exhibit when it opens (not that Sherlock had much decision in the matter, when Andrea wants something she gets it.) She is getting dressed in a bright red strapless dress when her phone rings. Sherlock is within hearing range of the door and so hears Andrea's side of the conversation. She picks it up and talks into it

“Hello”  
“Hello Andrea I was wondering if you were busy tonight.”  
“I am actually, i'm working on a case.”  
“Oh boy, you and Sherlock on a case... that doesn't bode well with me.”  
“Well of course it doesn't you worry way too much.”  
“Its my job to worry.”  
“I know of course, I know but still, i'm gonna be fine... I always am.”  
“Not always...”  
“Mycroft.” She says in a warning tone.   
“Fine what night would work for you, i've hardly gotten to see you since you moved into my brothers flat.”  
“Its not my fault your fighting you could come over any time you wanted.”  
“Uhhg still I don't understand why you couldn't just move back in with me.”  
“I thought we agreed we weren't going to fight about this, he's my father and I need to spend time with him, remember you got to see me every day for 10 years. He doesn't have that time.”  
“Still....”  
“Mycroft.”  
“Okay, okay but promise you'll be careful.”  
“Of course I will.. oh and tomorrow night is good for me, as long as I don't die on this highly dangerous case.”  
“Andrea!”  
“Relax I was kidding. But we should see which days work best , I know you'll be busy with your new... distraction.”  
“*Sigh* you weren't suppose to know about that.”  
“Do you really think you could keep anything from me besides he's a nice guy and your not the only one distracted nowadays. “  
“What do you mean by that?”   
“Nothing … i'll tell you about it later, anyways i've got a go. Love you.”  
“I love you too be careful.”  
“Aren't I always?”

Then she hangs up and Sherlock comes in. She motions for him to tie her dress in the back and says : “ I knew you were listening.”  
“Hm is that why you didn't tell him about John?” She looks fake hurt for a second.   
“As if i'd ever discuss your secrets! I'm shocked utterly shocked. Actually I wouldn't miss the look on his face for the world.” She laughs and picks up a silver necklace from the table, before placing it around her neck and Sherlock fastens it. Then she lets her softly curled and half pinned hair fall down,reaching nearly to the bottom of her mostly bare back. She admires herself in the mirror before turning to face him.   
“How nice of you.”  
“I know right, but seriously if you don't want me to tell him you need to.”  
“We are not talking.” He says matter of factly.  
She sighs “of course not, well better get going don't want to keep the cab waiting.” She goes out the door and he thinks about saying he loves her, but feels overall it would be inappropriate. Just because she's his daughter doesn't mean, she loves him. Just thats she mildly obsessed with him and he doesn't want to show that kind of weakness (not to mention jealousy) in front of her. John comes up behind him and wraps his arms around the bigger mans chest in a hug. As appalled by public displays of affection Sherlock is, he knows he needs the comfort and doesn't stop John, as he watches Andrea leave for her first case.

 


	11. An Attractive (Mistress) Art Consaltant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea meets a beautiful Mistress.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut involved in Chapter If you don't want to read smut stop reading after the ************************ and start reading after the other one in the Chapter

Andrea goes in to the giant art museum still extremely exited, thought not showing it. The first thing on her to do list, figure out which painting is a fake. She goes from painting to painting examining them. When she finds nothing out of place she starts to go around again.

There is a very attractive woman standing front of the painting she was about to examine so naturally she starts a conversation. “ Beautiful ” She says standing next to the woman now. The woman turns and she can see she wildly underestimated, attractive doesn't even begin to cover it. She is tall and a beautiful naturally blond that shines even in the low lights. Her blue eyes are too captivating to look away from and her body oh my god her body was incredible, especially accented by the very tight silver dress. Its all Andrea can do not to drool.

“Oh she is isn't she?, I just love this piece Karl Bang seems to have captured the very soul of woman with just a paintbrush. Its simply incredible.” Before she'd done speaking Andrea has deduced quite a lot about her. _She's single (yes), Into women, 3 brothers , inferiority complex, German born and bred, Rich family, ran away from home, a model, and a thief ha the thief i'm chasing, this could not be more perfect._ “Yes the painting is beautiful but I was actually talking about you.” The woman turns all the way towards her now and looks her up and down, undressing Andrea with her eyes. The woman doesn't blush which means she is used to compliments and is comfortable in her body (though how could she not be?).

Without missing a beat the woman says “Can I buy you a drink?” Andrea feels like falling, never in her life has a woman bought her a drink she's always the one buying, the dominant one, but this woman shows obvious dominant sighs and Andrea thinks, t _his is going to be interesting. “_ Yes of course i'll take vodka on the rocks.” Andrea replies assessing every move the woman makes. They sit down at the bar and the woman orders 2 Vodka's. Andrea knows this is the time to convince her into bed, without mentioning it so she says. “I'm Andrea.” She holds out her hand and the woman kisses it “Mistress Danella.” The woman answers, nearly making Andrea quiver. Now she knows Danella will sleep with her, and knows that all she's looking for is confirmation that Andrea wants that as well, she doesn't waste her time on girls that don't put out. Andrea grabs Danella's extended hand and kisses it “Yes Mistress”. The woman's lips curl upward in a very sexy smile, the only thing left to do is for Danella to order her to go somewhere with her. Which she almost immediately does after Andrea gets her drink. “Come with me.” She says leaving the table not even looking behind her. Andrea smiles to herself and chugs her drink (can't let perfectly good alcohol go to waste) then follows the woman to a door near the back of the museum, she leads her up a narrow staircase and into a very small room on the left of it.

****************************

The second they get in the room Danella has her pinned up against a wall, and is kissing her hungrily, Andrea responds by lightly biting the other girls lip which earns her a moan.With practiced ease Danella unzips the others dress and it falls to the floor leaving her in only her thong, she takes no time taking it off with her teeth.

Andrea knows that she is losing the battle for dominance but the way Danella is lightly nipping at her bare inner thigh takes away all the worrying about that. Danella is still fully dressed and as in the way of mistresses she is likely to be for a while.

She spreads Andrea's legs apart and kisses her right above her dripping sex before going lower and sucking hard on her throbbing clit Andrea starts to moan, she's moaning even louder when the other girl moves from her clit to the lips around her pussy.

Taking them into her mouth she nibbles on them softly enough not to leave a mark but hard enough that it hurts in a way that is so good. She teasingly moves down to right below her hole, biting the sensitive part until Andrea is moaning even louder.

Finally she goes up and licks at the leaking hole she puts her tongue in and uses her nose to play with Andrea's throbbing clit, Andrea is immediately grinding her hips into the other girls face, which Danella shows she displeases by grabbing Andrea's thigh roughly and digging her nails in, Andrea stops grinding and sits still even though it tortures her to do so.

Finally she comes in a sweet release covering the other girl's face in her juices.

The minute Andrea is done Danella gets off the bed, “So my little pet, do you want to please me?” She asks from acrossed the room.

Andrea nods enthusiastically “ Yes Mistress” Danella pouts for a second slipping off her thong and sitting on the chair closest the door her dress pulled up to her waist legs spread apart.

“Oh I know you can do better than that, beg for it pet.” She says and Andrea obliges completely losing any dominance she could have had.

“Please Mistress Danella let me please you?” She gets down on her knees and kneels in front of the other girl, waiting for the command.

“I suppose that will do for now, but you will have to learn the proper way to beg.” Danella says and Andrea knowing that was permission eagerly puts her head between the other girls legs, she starts to suck on the older woman's clit but when that doesn't even get a moan from Danella she goes for another tactic.

With all that Andrea knows about mistresses (being one herself many times) she can tell this woman will not respond well to pain, so she goes to pleasure probing the other girls sex with her tongue until she finds her the G-spot, then she flicks at the soft area with her tongue until finally her Mistress moans.

Then feeling that teasing is the best thing to do, she backs out slightly, but Danella does not like that shoving her head back down roughly grabbing fistfulls of her hair.So Andrea hits the sensitive spot as hard as she can with her tongue pushing it quickly then backing off push and back-off she pounds the spot with all the energy she has and is very pleased when her mistress starts to grind her face, her moans getting louder until finally the sweet, warm cum, oozes out of her.

She licks the sweet juices off the older woman thighs, and all around her pussy until she can't find anymore. Then she sits back Andrea is disappointed at letting down her Mistress thinking it was the longest its taken her to get a girl off since she was 14. But Danella isn't showing in signs of being disappointed.

“Its okay, my pet, you'll get better the more we do this, and i'm sure you'll have plenty of practice.” she says to Andrea who is still kneeling on the floor. She lets her up then they move to the bed. Danella slips out of her dress and lays next to Andrea who is quivering in anticipation for what comes next. But instead Danella begins talking and she knows the nights activities are over.

*****************************

“Oh be patient my pet there is more to come soon, before you leave you are to give me your number and I will call for you when I want you.” Andrea nods and Danella sighs “You can talk you know, I like my pets to have a free mind.”

So Andrea does praising her Mistress. “that was the fastest I have comed in my entire life.”

Danella chuckles, “well you didn't do to bad yourself definitely a record for the first time.” Andrea's beams at the compliment and wonders aloud.

“ Why do you live in the museum?”

Danella sighs “modeling doesn't pay like it used to, and besides my passion is here so I thought it was only fitting.”

Andrea nods and says, “I was here on a case, my first one actually, it might be a bad sign that I ended up sleeping with the thief.”

Danella freezes but is otherwise calm and says “well I didn't technically steal anything … yet.”

Andrea chuckles to herself, “Of course! Thats what I was missing you had easy access to the room the paintings were going to be in so you put some paint there that would only be seen after it had been dark in the room. Knowing people would freak out about it, you set off the alarm and were going to steal the painting after all the fuss about them had died down. Brilliant if I do say so myself.” Danella actually looks shocked for a second which Andrea counts as an accomplishment. “ But don't worry i'm not going to tell my father any of that, i'll simply distract him from the case.”

This time Danella nods and keeps her expression blank.

“I really should leave though, dad is going to up worrying about me so its best to get home soon.” The other girl shrugs,

“I'll allow that... but next time you're staying the full night and doing anything but sleeping.”

Andrea smiles and picks up her dress slipping it back on “i'll look forward to that.” she goes to pick up her thong but Danella shakes her head and she sets it back down, she's about to go into hallway when Danella steps away from the bed, naked this time, once again it's all Andrea can do not to drool and stare at the magnificence.  She walks up to where Andrea is standing and kisses her passionately before pushing her back out into the hall.

 


	12. How Jade Feels

After she leaves Danella's room, she makes her way out of the museum and realizing where she is starts to walk to Jade's house which is just down the street. She had planned on visiting her when she got back but things happen so fast and she hadn't really had time. When she got to the flat, she climbed up the fire escape and into Jade's bedroom. Seeing that Jade was still asleep she laid down on the bed with her careful not to wake her and almost immediately fell asleep, after all it had been a very... exiting night, and there was no time for sleep.

When Jade woke up she nearly shrieked seeing that someone else was in the bed with her. That is until she realized who it was, then she crushed the still sleeping Andrea in a hug, I mean she hadn't seen her for 2 years. Andrea wakes up and thinks she's being attacked she rolls both of them off of the bed, when she's sees who is hugging her she starts laughing. “Jay jay ha don't do that to me.” She says using her pet name for the other girl. Jade gets up off the floor dragging Andrea with her onto the bed. Then they hug properly (with both of them awake) and Jade says “Can you really blame me, you've been gone for 2 years!” Andrea looks down at her feet (a habit she only seems to have around Jade.) “I know and I am sorry about leaving like that but... well you understand.” “I do but that doesn't mean I wasn't worried about you. Asshole.” She bonks Andrea on the head as she says the last word and Andrea laughs. “Oh i'm an asshole? You're gonna think asshole.” She started tickling Jade mercilessly until she is giggling and squirming uncontrollably. Then Andrea gets up and goes to the kitchen.

“Please tell me you have something sweet to eat, i'm famished after the night I had.” Jade gets up and follows her to the kitchen, where Andrea is opening random cupboards until she finds a container of Oreo's then she sits at the table where Jade is and starts munching on them.

“Oh and what kind of a night did you have.” Jade ask knowing that she doesn't want to know the answer.

“Oh she was unbelievable, Jade, seriously I mean wow. The things that woman could do... let me just say I'm seriously considering calling her back. And as you know thats something I never do.” Jade shrugged trying to look neutral to the whole thing but she was actually dying inside.

_Oh thats so great Andrea, but wait think about it do you really need some amazing whore when i'm right in front of you! If you really get into a relationship with this woman well of course i'll be happy for you... but why can't you see I love you? I gave up hope long ago that you would love me back... after Holly... but now.... never mind how silly of me she'll never, last they never do._

“Thats great Andrea, one phone call and your a changed woman right?” Andrea laughed at the very idea.

“You really think one woman could hold me down? If that ever happened i'd shoot myself. I'm only suggesting another … date of sorts, She was just * sigh * delicious.” Jade tried to play it cool but her hot head one over.

“That's just great, great, happy for you really, but I need to get ready for work so... you should leave.” Andrea looks at her confused, she's always been able to read everyone, except for Jade which I guess is what makes her such a good friend, but now... she knows something's wrong only question is what?

“Oh okay Jay jay I know you're busy, just call me later okay?” Jade nods and Andrea leaves puzzling over the whole interaction. She shoves it down to puzzle over later, because now she has to deal with Sherlock.

 


	13. The Talk and a Hilarious Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea attempts to give Sherlock the talk, and John makes a tiny mistake.

She's always known he was the overprotective type, so he most likely stayed up waiting for her, something she knew he would have to stop if he was going to survive her staying there. Sure enough when she got through the door there he was sitting on the table reading, well trying to read.

“Hello Andrea,” he says without looking up from his book as she tries to sneak in.

“Hello dad the case went as you'd expect nothing new to report, now if you'll excuse me...” She trails off then starts to go toward her room.

“If your going to be out all hours of the night at least have the decency to call first.” He speaks angrily but he looks completely calm, never taking his eyes off the book... though Andrea suspects he just doesn't want to look at her, afraid he will see much more than he ever wanted to know about her.

“Well I didn't exactly plan it that way, it just sort of... happened.” She is nervous now putting her hand behind her head in a guilty stance. He still doesn't look up just nods and says:

“Please take a shower and we will talk more about this later.” She is all to happy to comply knowing the worst of that conversation is far from behind her. She goes up the stairs then strips promptly and gets in the shower as the steaming water runs over her body she thinks. _Jade. why did she freak out I mean i've told her about my sexual adventures before and in much more detail and she is never bothered by it. So why this time? Lets see she was happy until I mentioned wanting to call Danella again_. _Thats probably it, she's just jealous... that I might being seeing someone steadily, while she never has a relationship... well thats about to change I have some contacts that would be perfect for her... and since I don't have to guess at the gender she wants it'll go even more smoothly._ She smiles to herself then frowns again thinking of what to do about Sherlock.

When she gets out of the shower she puts on loose pants and a sleeved shirt, knowing that it will hide most of the signs about her sexual activity then she goes downstairs to talk to Sherlock. When she gets downstairs she is not at all surprised to see that Sherlock hadn't moved an inch since she went upstairs. She sighs then sits down ready to get this “talk” over with.

“Andrea?” He asks her still not looking up.

“yess?” she answers cautiously.

“When were you first....” he trails off then sighs and puts down the book, he tries to talk again and finally gets out the words he needs to say. “sexually active?” He looks like he's dreading the conversation and honestly would rather be anywhere but here. She almost laughs out loud realizing what he's trying to do.

“Are you seriously trying to give me “the talk”.” She asks barley containing her laughter. Sherlock grimaces and says “believe me I would really rather not have this talk either but it seems to me like you need it.”

She laughs this time. “I'm 18 dad, and i'm pretty sure I already know all of the things you would tell me, and a lot you wouldn't know , seriously I should be giving you the sex talk.”

Sherlock looks like he wants to disappear, but she is not going to let him off that easily. “So as i'm not so sure you know, sex happens when..” He interrupts her like a child, holding his hands over his ears.

“ Ahh no never mind okay this was a bad idea, but be safe... okay?” Andrea laughs again and says “Oh no you are not getting off that easily, you brought it up so your going to let me explain it too you.”

Sherlock looked longingly at the door, but knew he couldn't just walk away, he had brought this on himself. “Alright so where was I oh yeah, sex is when one person does something to another person to stimulate them and make them come to a climax.” Sherlock groaned . “Stop that, though it one of the noises that can come about from “sexual intercourse.” Many people * cough * straight people, believe sex is when a man penetrates a woman, but there is so much more that goes into it especially for gay people like me and you, so there are many, many ways to get people off. Oral sex, eating out ,fisting, anal sex, toys you know the normal stuff.”

Sherlock is beat red now and he stops her “Okay, okay I get it I won't question your life choices anymore okay?”

Andrea smiles “that's all i'm asking for, but from your face I can tell you were pretty clueless about the normal stuff I did list off so, i'll write a list of things you should know and you look them up. Deal?” He agrees hurriedly just glad to make her stop talking. He takes the paper from her and hurries to his room, where he sets it face up on his laptop and leaves it to be forgotten.

Andrea hurries upstairs and says she's gonna take a nap and John gets home. He goes into the bedroom to get out of his work clothes and he see's the note on Sherlock's computer. His face flushes a bright red and he thinks, _I didn't think he would ever be interested in a sexual relationship, but here he is writing down, sex acts and positions. Is this his way of telling me he wants this from me because if it is I would of course agree, I mean who wouldn't have you seen that man, all toned muscle and perfect hair. but this is such a weird way to do it... he's probably just researching it for a case. No, he would have told me if he got a new case. Maybe he is just curious about it, oh shit all this thinking about him and me is making me extremely hot._ He is suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Sherlock walking into the room looking for something.

“Oh there you are John have you seen my...” he trails off seeing the piece of paper in John's hands, and his face turns a deep red color. “oh I I uh thats um research...” he trails off.

“It's okay Sherlock i've been thinking about it too and you just make me so...” he trails off rushing up to Sherlock and kissing him roughly putting his hand underneath the bigger mans shirt. Sherlock is mentally freaking out but frozen in his spot as John runs his hands over his bare back and chest, probing the other mans, mouth with his tongue trying to get a reaction from him. When that doesn't work he assumes the other guy is just expecting more from him. So he puts his hands in the back of the other man's pants grabbing his bare ass in both hands, this makes Sherlock squeal and fall backwards on the bed. Which John ,once again blinded by his hormones, thinks this is Sherlock finally reacting to his touch so he kisses him harder laying on top of the other man. Sherlock is moving this time, but he doesn't realize he is trying to push the smaller man off.

Andrea walks into the room, “Hey dad, i'm gonna...” she trails off seeing the compromising position he is in. John stops trying to take Sherlock's shirt off and Sherlock sees this as his chance to escape. Which he does pushing the other man off and running out the door without looking back. Seconds later they hear the front door open and slam shut.

Andrea assess the situation and when she realizes what happened, she starts laughing. “You idiot.” she tells him when her breath comes back to her. He just looks up at her confused his face red.

“What just happened?” he asks her unable to get a handle on the situation himself.

Andrea just laughs and more until she can hardly breath from laughing. “You read that way wrong, I made that list for him because he is clueless about sex and then you ha ha ha you didn't even notice he was trying to push you off, ha you're gonna have to do something big for him to forgive you for this.”

John is ghostly pale now finally realizing what he had just done.

“Well anyways I'm gonna take off soo, uh bye.” She walks down the hall toward the door still laughing to herself.

 


End file.
